sportvereinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lacrosse
thumb|Spektakulärer Schuss auf das Tor Lacrosse ist eine Ballsportart bei der zwei Mannschaften mit je zehn Spielern bzw. zwölf Spielerinnen gegeneinander antreten und versuchen, mit einem Netzschläger den Ball in das gegnerische Tor zu befördern. Lacrosse gilt neben Eishockey als kanadischer Nationalsport. Geschichte thumb|''Tewaraathon'' - Lacrosse als Kriegsvorbereitung thumb|left|Die Stämme spielten mit unterschiedlichen Sticks (a - [[Irokesen, b - Passamaquoddy, c - Chippewa, d - Cherokee]] Das Spiel stammt von den Indianern der Ostküste und der Großen Seen, auf den Gebieten des heutigen Kanadas und der USA. Sie nannten es Baggataway oder auch Tewaraathon („kleiner Bruder des Krieges“) und weihten es dem Kriegsgott. Nicht selten endeten diese Spiele, die zur Vorbereitung auf Kriege mit anderen Stämmen gespielt wurden, tödlich. Die Spiele wurden zum Teil mit mehr als 100 Spielern ausgetragen, und als Tor galt oft ein Stein oder ein Baum. Neben der für die Kriegführung als notwendig erachteten Vorbereitung des Teamgeists, wurde das Spiel auch eingesetzt, um Streitigkeiten zwischen Stämmen und anderen Gruppen zu schlichten. Erstmals erwähnt wurde das Spiel 1634 von dem französischen Jesuitenmissionar Jean de Brébeuf in Ontario, den die Schläger an einen Bischofsstab erinnerten und der dem Spiel deshalb den Namen La Crosse gab, das französische Wort für Bischofsstab. In den 1850er Jahren fingen auch Weiße an, sich für Lacrosse zu interessieren. 1856 gründeten die Franzosen den ersten Club, den Montréal Lacrosse Club. Den Siegeszug begann Lacrosse im Jahr 1867. In diesem Jahr wurde der kanadische Verband, Canadian National Lacrosse Association, aus der Taufe gehoben, die Anzahl der Teams stieg von 6 auf ca. 80, und auch der erste Verein der USA wurde gegründet. Erstmals kam das Spiel nach England. 1874 gelangte Lacrosse nach Australien und 1878 nach Neuseeland. 1879 wurde der Dachverband in den USA gegründet. Das erste Frauen-Lacrossespiel wurde 1890 an der Klosterschule St. Leonards in Schottland gespielt – eine Nonne las über Lacrosse und beschloss, dass dies eine gute Sportart für die von ihr unterrichteten Mädchen wäre. Männer- und Frauen-Lacrosse wurde bis in die Mitte der Dreißiger Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts ohne schützende Ausrüstung mit fast den gleichen Regeln gespielt. Zu dieser Zeit fingen die Regeln des Männer-Lacrosse an, sich stark zu verändern, während Frauen-Lacrosse weiterhin mit den ursprünglichen indianischen Regeln gespielt wurde. Bis etwa zur Jahrtausendwende beispielsweise spielten die Damen noch ohne feste Seitenlinien – vielmehr wurde als Anhaltspunkt eine Baumreihe, die nächste Wiese oder ein Strauch genommen. Heutzutage spielen Frauen und Männer Lacrosse nach völlig unterschiedlichen Regeln. Die Frauen-Lacrosseregeln limitieren den Schläger- und Körperkontakt und deshalb wird nur wenig Schutzausrüstung benötigt. Beim Männer-Lacrosse hingegen werden, ähnlich dem Eishockey, Helme, Rippen- und Schulterschutz und Handschuhe getragen. Bei den Olympischen Spielen 1904 in St. Louis und bei den Spielen 1908 in London war Lacrosse bei den Männern Wettkampfdisziplin, bei den Spielen 1928 in Amsterdam, 1932 in Los Angeles und 1948 in London war es im olympischen Vorführungswettbewerb. Anschließend allerdings versank der Sport Lacrosse für eine Weile in der Versenkung. Weder die Indianer noch die US-Amerikaner und Kanadier zeigten noch ein großes Interesse für den Sport. Er überlebte einzig als Collegesportart an einigen Prepschools der Ostküste. Dabei wäre es wohl auch geblieben, denn der Wachstum des Sports war durch einige Faktoren limitiert. Zum einen war der Sport durch seinen Charakter, ein „Sport der Elite“ zu sein, nur einer kleinen Bevölkerungsschicht zugänglich, zum anderen gab es nur wenige Indianer, die in der Kunst der Anfertigung von Lacrosse-Schlägern ausgebildet waren. Erst durch die Einführung des Kunststoffschlägerkopfs wurde Lacrosse dann einer breiteren Öffentlichkeit zugänglich. 2007 spielten rund 47.000 Kanadier eine vor allem in Kanada gespielte Variante des Lacrosse, das Box Lacrosse. Erheblich erfolgreicher ist noch Inter Crosse, das Männer und Frauen gemeinsam spielen, und das ebenfalls ohne Kontakt gespielt wird. Es wird von 250.000 Kanadiern gespielt, darüber hinaus weltweit in 45 Staaten. 1987 wurde die National Lacrosse League (NLL) gegründet. Hier treten 15 Teams aus drei kanadischen und acht US-amerikanischen Städten gegeneinander an. In den letzten sieben Jahren war die Mannschaft von Toronto mit fünf Meisterschaften die erfolgreichste. 1994 erhob das kanadische Parlament Lacrosse zur Nationalsportart. Bei der Weltmeisterschaft im australischen Perth besiegten die USA Kanada und Australien besiegte die Irokesen. Die Weltmeisterschaft 2006 fand in London, Ontario statt. 2007 fand die Indoor- oder Hallen-Weltmeisterschaft in Halifax statt. Die Frauen spielten unter der Ägide der 1972 gegründeten International Federation of Women's Lacrosse Associations 2005 in Annapolis, Maryland. Australien gewann vor den USA, England und Kanada. Hier sind die US-Amerikanerinnen führend. Inzwischen gehören zehn internationale Teams zur Association. Spielregeln thumb|Lacrossefeld der Männer Allgemeines Gespielt wird auf einem 55 m breiten und 100 m langen Feld. Das Tor ist 1,80 m x 1,80 m groß und befindet sich im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Ballspielen nicht am jeweiligen Spielfeldende, sondern 14 m davor. Der Ball besteht aus Gummi, besitzt einen Umfang von 20 cm und wiegt ca. 140 g. Er wird mit dem Schläger gefangen, getragen und geworfen. Der Schläger, genannt Crosse oder Stick, ist zwischen 100 und 183 cm lang und nicht dicker als 2,5 cm. Der Schlägerkopf besteht meist aus Kunststoff. Im Schlägerkopf ist ein Netz, die sogenannte "Pocket", geknüpft, das gleichzeitig präzises Passen und Ballkontrolle ermöglichen soll. Der Schaft besteht entweder aus Holz, Aluminium, Titan oder Kohlefaser. Gespielt wird bei den Herren 4 x 20 oder 4 x 15 (amerikanische Ligen) und bei den Damen 2 x 30 Minuten. Teams, Spieler, Ausrüstung Eine Mannschaft besteht aus bis zu 23 Spielern (unter NCAA-Regeln beliebig viele). Während eines Spiels dürfen sich höchstens 10 Spieler gleichzeitig auf dem Spielfeld befinden. In der Regel bestehen diese aus 3 Angriff-Spielern, 3 Mittelfeld-Spielern, 3 Verteidigungs-Spielern und einem Torwart, der von einem Kreis, in den kein gegnerischer Spieler hineintreten darf, beschützt wird. Die Spieler dürfen nach belieben zwischen den beiden Spielfeldseiten wechseln. Es muss lediglich beachtet werden, dass mindestens 3 Spieler einer Mannschaft auf der gegnerischen und 4 Spieler (incl. Torwart) auf der eigenen Spielfeldseite vertreten sind, dabei ist die eigentliche Position nicht von Bedeutung. Geht z. B. ein Verteidiger oder der Torwart über die Mittellinie so muss ein Mittelfeldspieler oder Angreifer zurück bleiben. Mittelfeld und Angriffsspieler benutzen meist kurze Schläger (ca. 1 m lang), Verteidiger meist lange (ca 1,80 m) Schläger. Es dürfen sich jeweils nur 4 lange Schläger gleichzeitig auf dem Feld befinden. Der Torwart trägt einen Schläger zwischen 1,00 m und 1,80 m, dieser hat aber einen deutlich breiteren Schlägerkopf um die Bälle besser abwehren zu können. Jedes Team muss mindestens einen Kapitän bestimmen, der aber kein Symbol zur Erkennung tragen muss. Das Auswechseln von Feldspielern ist nicht nur während Spielunterbrechungen möglich, sondern kann auch „fliegend“ erfolgen. Um Verletzungen vorzubeugen, ist eine Schutzausrüstung vorgeschrieben. Alle Spieler müssen einen Helm und Handschuhe tragen. Außerdem wird in den meisten Fällen auch noch mit Ellenbogenschützern, Schulterschützern und einem Unterleibsschutz gespielt. Der Torwart benötigt zusätzlich einen Brustpanzer und einen Unterleibsschutz. Wahlweise trägt er Beinschützer und Schutzhosen. Häufig verzichtet er auf Ellenbogenschutz um beweglicher zu sein. Positionen *''Angreifer:'' Es stehen drei Angreifer auf einmal auf dem Feld. Dabei benutzen diese einen Shortstick, also den normalen Lacrosseschläger. Die Angreifer sollten über gute Schläger-Technik (stickskills) verfügen, da sie als Gegner größtenteils den Verteidiger haben. Des Weiteren sollten sie die Fertigkeit haben, das Spiel insgesamt zu überblicken und zu wissen, wo sich ihre Mitspieler befinden. Der Angreifer ist im Allgemeinen der, der in einem Spiel die meisten Tore erzielt. *''Mittelfeldspieler:'' Es stehen 3 Mittelfeldspieler zu gleichen Zeit auf dem Spielfeld. Sie werden in offensive und defensive Mittelfeldspieler unterschieden. Sie sind die bewegungsbelasteten Spieler auf dem Feld, was dazu führt, dass sie oft ausgewechselt werden. Die Mittelfeldspieler tragen den Ball in die gegnerische Zone und versuchen dort den Angriff aufzubauen. In der Verteidigung übernehmen sie meist die gegnerischen Mitelfeldspieler. Sie übernehmen zumeist den Face-Off. *''LSM:'' Ein Mittelfeldspieler kann einen langen Schläger erhalten (LSM = Long stick Middie genannt). Dieses ist ein taktische Manöver, um besser verteidigen zu können. Insgesamt dürfen sich nur bis zu vier lange Schläger gleichzeitig auf dem Feld befinden. Der LSM wird im Angriff meist gegen einen Mittelfeldspieler mit kurzem Schläger ersetzt. Trotzdem braucht er neben guten Abwehrfähigkeiten auch gute Stickskills, da er Konter laufen oder sich in den Angriff einbringen muss. *''Verteidiger:'' Es gibt drei Verteidiger mit langen Schlägern (long sticks). Verteidiger benutzten ihren großen Schläger dafür, den Gegner in jeglichen Formen zu checken und somit Tore zu verhindern und einen Ballverlust des Gegners zu provozieren. *''Torwart:'' Die Aufgabe des Torwarts ist es, das eigene Tor zu schützen, also die gegnerischen Schüsse zu stoppen. Der Torwart ist für die Organisation der Verteidigung zuständig und unterstützt sie z. B. durch Ansagen der Ballposition. Der Torwart sollte eine gut hörbare Stimme haben, um seine Mitspieler korrekt koordinieren zu können. Des Weiteren sollte er über physische wie psychische Kraft und auch gute Reflexe verfügen, da er durch schnelle Bewegungen den Ball, der über 160 km/h schnell werden kann, verletzungsfrei stoppen können sollte. Schiedsrichter In der Regel stehen 4 Schiedsrichter auf und neben dem Platz. Sie werden in einen Haupt-Schiedsrichter, zwei weitere Feldschiedsrichter und einem CBO (Bankschiedsrichter) eingeteilt. Die Schiedsrichter haben Kontrolle über die Spieler und Trainer. Alle vier achten auf Regelverstöße und dürfen sie pfeifen. Dabei ist der CBO aber eingeschränkt: er achtet lediglich auf die Strafzeiten, Wechselfehler und unterstützt bei der Überwachung der Abseitsregeln. Er darf bei anderen Verstößen, die ihm auffallen, nicht pfeifen, aber die anderen Schiedsrichter informieren. Neben den Schiedsrichtern gibt es die Zeitnehmer, die einerseits die Spielzeit und die Strafzeiten stoppen, andererseits die Tore mit ihren Assists aufschreiben. Strafen Strafen werden vom Schiedsrichter ausgesprochen. Dabei wird zwischen technischen und persönlichen Fouls unterschieden. Die Strafe für ein technisches Foul ist entweder Ballbesitz für die gefoulte Mannschaft oder 30 s Zeitstrafe (wenn die gefoulte Mannschaft schon im Ballbesitz ist). Ein persönliches Foul zieht immer eine Zeitstrafe zwischen 1-3 min nach sich. Besonders schwere Fouls können auch mit dem Ausschluss eines Spielers vom Spiel geahndet werden. Dieser darf dann nach 3 min durch einen anderen auf dem Feld ersetzt werden. Die häufigsten technischen Regelverstöße sind * push (Schubsen von hinten, manchmal auch push from behind) * interference (Behinderung) * hold (Halten) * offsides (unerlaubtes Betreten eines Spielfeldsektors) * warding (Abschirmen des Balls mit der Hand die den Schläger nicht umfasst) * illegal procedure (unerlaubte Handlung, unter diesem sind verschiedene Verstöße zusammengefasst, wie zu viele Spieler auf dem Feld oder Spielverzögerung) Die persönlichen Fouls sind * slashing (Schlagen mit dem Stock), * illegal bodychek (unerlaubter Bodycheck, z. B. von hinten oder gegen den Kopf) * crosse-Check (ein Check mit dem Schläger zwischen den Armen), * unsportsmanlike conduct (unsportliches Verhalten), * unnecessary roughness (übertriebene Härte), * tripping (Stick- oder Beinstellen) Eine Besonderheit im Lacrosse stellen die Flaggen dar. Bleibt ein gefoulter Spieler im Ballbesitz, so unterbricht der Schiedsrichter das Spiel nicht, sondern wirft eine Flagge. Die Unterbrechung (durch Pfiff) erfolgt erst, wenn der Angriff abgeschlossen ist. Deutschland thumb|Schläger für Männer-Lacrosse thumb|Schläger für Frauen-Lacrosse Nach Deutschland gelangte Lacrosse erst 1993, als Austauschschüler aus den USA zuerst in Berlin und dann in München Vereine gründeten. Mittlerweile gibt es vier Herrenligen, zwei Damenligen und eine Juniorenliga, die unter dem Dachverband, dem Deutschen Lacrosse Verband (DLaxV), organisiert sind. 2007/2008 spielen folgende Herren Teams im Ligabetrieb: :1. Die Bundesliga Nord (ehemals NDLL) umfasst den regulären Spielbetrieb im Norden Deutschlands. Es treten sieben Mannschaften gegeneinander an: Bielefeld Hawks, HTHC Hamburg Warriors I & II, Lacrosse Club Kiel, Sc Germania List (Hannover), SG Göttingen und Bremen und die SG BLN Mix. :2. Die Bundesliga Ost (ehemals ODLL) besteht aus folgenden acht Mannschaften:Berliner Hockey Club I & II, Victoria Lacrosse, Berliner Lacrosse Verein, Cottbus Cannibals, Dresden Braves sowie Leipzig Miwoks. :3. Die Bundesliga West (ehemals WDLL) besteht aus folgenden sechs Mannschaften: Aachen Lacrosse, SC Frankfurt 1880 Lacrosse, KKHT Cologne Indians, Düsseldorf Antlers, Marburg Saints und Team Rheinland-Pfalz. :4. In der Bundesliga Süd (ehemals SDLL) treten folgende acht Mannschaften an: HC Rot-Weiß München I & II, Lacrosse Verein Heidelberg, HTC Stuttgarter Kickers I & II, Karlsruhe Lacrosse, Tribesmen Erlangen und St. Gallen Lacrosse (CH). Die ersten beiden jeder Liga kommen in die Playoffs wo die besten vier in einer sogenannten "double elimination round" ermittelt werden. Die besten Vier spielen dann die deutsche Meisterschaft im K.O.-System aus. In der Damen Bundesliga Nord spielen: HTHC Hamburg Warriors 1. Damen, HTHC Hamburg Warriors 2. Damen, Bielefeld Hawks, Berliner Lacrosse Verein, Göttingen Grashoppers, Sc Germania List (Hannover), der Lacrosse Club Kiel und die SG BHC/Cottbus Die Damenmannschaften in Süd und West sind in der Bundesliga Süd zusammengeschlossen. In ihr spielen: Aachen Lacrosse, Cologne Indians, Düsseldorf Antlers, Lacrosse Club München, Lacrosse Verein Heidelberg, Münster Mohawks, SC 1880 Frankfurt Lacrosse, TB Erlangen und der Süd Mix. Seit 2007 gibt es eine Juniorenliga in Deutschland, die DLaxV Juniorenliga. In ihr spielen: HTHC Hamburg Braves, Berliner Hockey Club und die Düsseldorf Antlers Österreich Der Österreichische Lacrosse Verband (ÖLaxV) wurde am 10. November 2005 gegründet. In Österreich gibt es momentan die Austrian Lacrosse League kurz ALL, auch ÖLL genannt, welche die offizielle Liga des ÖLaxV ist. In der ALL befinden sich 2008 folgende sechs Herrenmannschaften: Vienna Monarchs, Vienna Cherokees, Graz Gladiators, Wels Lions, Carinthian Cardinals und die Vienna White Coats. Schweiz Die Wettingen Wild Lacrosse, Bern Titans, Zürich Lacrosse und der St.Gallen Lacrosse Club sind im Schweizerischen Lacrosse Verband (SwissLaxV) organisiert. Der SwissLaxV ist Mitglied in der European Lacrosse Federation (ELF) und der Federation of International Lacrosse (FIL). Der SwissLaxV fördert die Verbreitung von Feld-Lacrosse in der Schweiz und entsendet die Nationalmannschaft zu den internationalen Lacrosse-Wettkämpfen der ELF und der FIL. Der Schweizer Lacrosse und Intercrosse Verband (SLIV) befindet sich zur Zeit im Aufbau. Im Moment gibt es fünf Mannschaften im SLIV: Iroquois Lacrosse, Blackhawks Kriens, Red Monekys Rothenburg, Green Buzzard Rickenbach, Hurricanes Herzogenbuchsee. Literatur * Vincent Perez-Mazzola: The Lacrosse Training Bible: The Complete Guide for Men and Women. Hatherleigh Press, ISBN 978-1-57826-249-6 * David G. Pietramala, Neil A. Grauer: Lacrosse: Technique and Tradition. Johns Hopkins University Press, ISBN 0801884101 * Jim Hinkson: Lacrosse Team Strategies. Warwick Publishing, ISBN 1894622480 * Neil Duffy: The Spirit in the Stick. Duffy Publishing, ISBN 0975368605 * Thomas, Jr. Vennum: Lacrosse: Little Brother of War. Smithsonian Books, ISBN 1560983019 Siehe auch *Lacrosse-Weltmeisterschaft *Lacrosse-Hallenweltmeisterschaft *U-19 Lacrosse Weltmeisterschaften *International Lacrosse Federation *Major League Lacrosse *National Lacrosse League *Intercrosse *Polocrosse Weblinks * Deutscher Lacrosse Verband * Österreichischer Lacrosse Verband * Schweizer Lacrosse Verband (SwissLaxV) Kategorie:Lacrosse Kategorie:Torspiel bg:Лакрос ca:Lacrosse cs:Lakros da:Lacrosse en:Lacrosse eo:Kanada bastonludo es:Lacrosse et:Kahvpall fi:Haavipallo fr:Crosse (sport) ga:Crosógaíocht gd:Lacrosse he:לקרוס hr:Lacrosse is:Háfleikur it:Lacrosse ja:ラクロス mr:लॅक्रॉस nl:Lacrosse no:Lacrosse pl:Lacrosse pt:Lacrosse rm:Lacrosse ru:Лакросс simple:Lacrosse sr:Лакрос sv:Lacrosse tr:Lakros zh:袋棍球